The Sunset Upon Jump City
by ang.pie
Summary: A one-shot about the anniversary of the end of the world. FLUFFFFY.


Hello all! My name is ! I'm one of the laziest writers of all time. I need to update all of my incomplete stories. It's cool. Not really though. Hahahaha. ANYWAY! This is cute little one shot that I thought of a few years back and am just now getting to writing down. It's pretty sad really. But, on with the disclaimer then the story:

**I in no way, shape, or form own anything Teen Titans related, except for, of course the plots that I've come up with. **

The air all around the city was full and saturated from the days of rain that proceeded this evening. Everything was still and graceful. The sun was setting and as the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon, the sky turned beautiful hues of pink, orange, and the beginnings of purple. These were normal colors for every sunset, but this particular sunset was even more magnificent and angelic, especially to a current Titan.

This day, or rather evening, was the first anniversary of the day that Raven, the darkest member of the Teen Titans, became the portal for her father, Trigon the Terrible, and subsequently allowed him to emerge onto Earth from the pits of hell. It has been a year since the world literally turned into a fiery wasteland and with it, almost all of its inhabitants became nothing more than air. It had been a year since three very powerful teenagers fought with Trigon and ultimately themselves to attempt to save the earth. It had been one year since Robin, the fearless leader of the Teen Titans, risked his own life to save Raven.

As Raven stood on the roof of the Titans tower and thought about the events of that time. She thought of the terror that she felt when she became the portal. She thought of the team mates that she left behind and the looks on their faces that would be permanently imprinted in her thoughts. She thought of all of the bad things that came from what Trigon had done in his short time of being on Earth. She thought of the possibilities of what could have been the world at this very moment. But as she thought of all of this, she also thought of her leader and how he believed that everything would work out, even though most people, including herself, had lost hope. But, then she realized that it was in Robin's nature to preserver against all odds. Even if everything and everybody in the world was against him, he would still try and keep moving on. That was the main thing she admired about him. Against all opposition, he would still hope for the best. It was a quality that she hoped to acquire herself as she grew and matured.

Raven also thought of the year that has passed. She thought of how much more close she had gotten with her friends and team mates since the end of the world. The way they interacted with each other was nothing short of a family dynamic. All of them knowing one another's boundaries, and of course, overstepping them. Constantly feuding and at the same time, constantly exuding love and affection. They spent more time as a unit and not as sole individuals. Everyone was attracted to the common room. Even Raven felt the need to meditate there and join in on the various antics that were going on at the moment. She could now show emotions freely, thanks to daily meditation and interaction with said emotions. She honed each emotional entity and broke down the barriers that had been put up. It had taken one year for her to achieve the level of free living that she had, and for the first time in her life, Raven was truly happy.

As she pondered all of the differences that the last year had brought to her, she didn't notice that Robin had joined her on the roof. He was walking up behind her and stopped about ten feet away from her. He analyzed her standing there. The way she stood, a relaxed stance with one leg behind the other, the way her hair, now longer seeing as she grew it out, blew in the subtle wind that was blowing, and especially, the way that she seemed not to notice him at all. A year ago, she would have detected him coming on the roof even before he started ascending the stairs. The very essence of her was radiating through her pores and penetrating his senses, and he absolutely loved the way it could lift his spirits, even on the darkest day.

He closed the distance between them and went to stand beside her. He stood close enough to her to smell the vanilla and lavender shampoo that she used in her hair the morning and to see the way her wine colored eyes glistened from the sunset. He looked at her face and couldn't help but smile down at her. She looked up at him and returned the smile. They had been together since shortly after the Teen Titans had saved the world from Trigon. Their relationship had been blissful for both teens. The chemistry between the two had been natural and dynamic. And as the two looked at each other, both teens felt the love that they felt for one another flow between them freely.

"Hello beautiful." Robin said breaking the silence between the two.

"Hi stranger. Where've you been all day?" Raven retorted warmly.

"I'm so sorry. Is everything okay? I know that today is…" Robin said, trailing off and reminiscing of that day one year ago.

"Yes, I'm fine. Today was actually good. Starfire dragged me to the mall and told me we had to go on the 'spree of shopping'. When we got back home, Cyborg made me my favorite lunch and it was delicious. And Beastboy didn't tell any of his really bad jokes. He just told the bad ones, which is always refreshing." Raven said with a chuckle. She moved to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, but Robin grabbed her hand before she was able to. Raven turned towards him and smiled. She stepped closer to him and snuggled into his side. He turned into her and wrapped her in a warm embrace, still holding her hand.

"Raven, I'm sorry I wasn't here today. I have a good reason. I promise." Robin said into the top of her head, smelling the shampoo in her hair and tightening the grip on her hand slightly.

"It's alright Robin, I-"

"No, it's not. But please just let me explain something to you," Robin let go of her hand and turned away from her slightly as he continued, "When I woke up this morning, I knew what today was. I tossed and turned all last night because I wanted to make sure that you had a great day today. I was so worried that you would feel even an ounce of sadness, and that was the last thing I wanted. So all today, I went looking for something that I knew would never make you upset. Something that I want you to look at and always smile and be happy. It took me all day but, I think that I found something." Robin gave her a small purple box with a white ribbon on top. Raven studied the box and looked up at Robin.

"Robin, you didn't have to get me anything! You know that all I need to be happy is you." Raven said.

"No Raven. I know I didn't have to, but that's all the more reason why I wanted to do it. So, that means that you're just going to have to accept my gift." Robin said turning around and giving a wink.

"And if I refuse this gift?" Raven said raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, you won't. Now stop stalling and open it." Robin said again with a chuckle. He then turned away from her again and looked at the sun setting in the distance.

Raven opened the box slowly, trying to preserve the delicate wrapping. She opened the box and instantly tears sprang to her eyes and she let out an audible gasp. Inside the box was a diamond ring. The diamond was square cut and embedding in a silver band encrusted with amethyst jewels.

"Read what's on the inside." Robin said, still turned away from her.

As he instructed, Raven tilted the ring ever so slightly so she could read the engraving that was inside. Though she could barely read the tiny words in the ring due to the tears in her eyes, she read 'Every time you smile, I love you so much more than I can ever promise." Raven looked up from the ring and saw that Robin had gotten down on his knee.

"Raven, before I met you, I was lost. I assembled this team to find something, anything that would fill the void I had. As soon as I met you, I knew that slowly, that void would be filled by you and then by the rest of the team. You always ask me why I always feel that everything will somehow be alright, well I always feel like that because of you. I've always told you that you are the most hopeful person I know, and you are. You had so many burdens, but you never let them effect you. You always keep going, even if you were sad. You have something in you that I want in myself when I grow and mature. And I know if you were my wife, I would never let you be sad. I promise you that you will never feel anything but happiness, even on this day. So Raven, will you marry me?" Robin confessed, waiting for her answer.

"Oh Robin, how could I say no to that spiel. Of course I will. Yes, yes, a million times yes." She said smiling. She jumped into his arms and subsequently made him fall onto his back. They embraced each other while lying down on the concrete of the roof. The sun had set on Jump City. This day represented so much pain and suffering for the world. But, now, there were seeds of hope and happiness that were planted in the two teen's hearts. This day would no longer be a day of mourning, but a day of celebration. A day for the two birds of the Teen Titans to soar and begin to live their lives together in happiness. Forever.

Well everyone! That's it! Read and Review my little monsters. :)


End file.
